TzTok-Jad
TzTok-Jad, vaker "Jad" of "702" genoemd, is het op een na sterkste monster in RuneScape, alleen het Corporeal Beast is sterker. TzTok-Jad was het sterkste monster in het spel voor bijna drie jaar. Zijn naam, TzTok-Jad, kan vertaald worden in Fire obsidian elemental. Introductie TzTok-Jad kan makkelijk iemand in een slag vermoorden met een van zijn drie aanvallen: een melee aanval met zijn vuisten, een blast-spreuk met zijn magic in de vorm van een vuurbal of een ranged aanval, die een steen uit het plafond laat vallen. Om het nóg moeilijker te maken, moet de speler TzTok-Jad in zijn eentje verslaan. Spelers moeten ook verschillende andere monsters vermoorden voor dat je TzTok-Jad mag bevechten. Dit zorgt ervoor dat je veel eten, potions, ammunitions, prayer, enz. gebruikt. TzTok-Jad is sterk genoeg om een gevaar te zijn voor elke speler, het maakt niets uit hoe hoog de spelers strengt, skill of welke spullen deze bij heeft. Hoewel, hij heeft dan wel een hoog level, maar hij kan vergiftigd worden. TzTok-Jad Bereiken TzTok-Jad is het laatste monster van de TzHaar Fight Cave minigame, and dit is de enige plaats waar hij gevonden kan worden. Terwijl Jagex zegt dat spelers pauzes moeten nemen tussen het spelenhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2089 Health & Safety en dat spelers niet te lang achter het spel moten zitten http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2091 Responsible Gaming Policy, duurt het vechten door de Fight Cave 2-3 uur non-stop spelen. Voorheen, als je uitlogde tussen de gevechten, zou de minigame stoppen. Maar nu voort, als de spelers uitlogt tussen de gevechten, zullen ze terugkomen op het gevecht waar ze waren. Het duurt dan een paar seconde tot het andere monster weer spawnt, en de dubbele tijd tot TzTok-Jad weer spawnt, zodat je genoeg tijd hebt voor je Prayer en om naar een safespot te rennen. Let op: Je moet dan wel uitloggen via de loguit knop. Fighting TzTok-Jad :Zie TzHaar Fight Cave voor meer informatie. Rewards * 8,032 Tokkul * Fire cape TzTok-Jad dropt geen spullen. Zo gauw het monster dood is zullen ze beloont worden met de Fire Cape, samen met 8,032 Tokkul. De Fire Cape is niet ruilbaar, daarom is het een symbool dat de speler TzTok-Jad verslagen heeft. Het is ook de enige cape in het spel die tot nu toe geanimeerd is. Spelers zullen altijd een cape ontvangen, ook als ze er een hebben. Enige extra fire capes kunnen op de speler's bank gezet worden. Je kan ze ook aan TzHaar-Mej-Jal verkopen voor 8,000 Tokkul per stuk. Overige Info * Tot Summer's End uit kwam op 15 September 2008, was TzTok-Jad het hoogst gelevelde monster in [[RuneScape, maar na de release waren de Spirit beast en de Corporeal beast sterker. (Hoewel de Spirit Beast niet op een normale manier bevochten kan worden). *Terwijl de [[Spirit Beast en het Corporeal Beast hogere levels hebben, kan TzTok-Jad hoger hitten (97) dan alle monsters in RuneScape. *In de 38ste Postbag from the Hedge liet de Wise Old Man zijn calculaties zien over het nummer van kippen (hanen) dat nodig was om TzTok-Jad te verslaan, en dat waren er ongeveer 5000. Referenties *De RuneScape Game Guide **TzHaar Fight Cave - Vechten tegen TzTok-Jad - Level 702 en hem verslaan Het gevecht met Jad frame|Jad zijn Ranged en magic aanvallen Als je de Ket-Zek hebt vermoord zal Jad komen. Wat je ook doet, blijf achter de italic rock staan! Zet hier je Protect from ranged gelijk aan. Het is aangeraden om je geluid aan te doen zodat je Jad hoort. Als je je geluid niet aan hebt, is er een grote kans dat je het niet gaat halen. Drink een aantal Saradomin brews totdat je meer dan je maximale aantal levens hebt. Drink nog een Super restore potion en vervolgens een Ranged potion. Zorg ook dat je Prayer hoog genoeg is! Zoals je op je radar ziet, zie je Jad aan de andere kant van de rock staan. Je kan nu op hem aflopen en snel achter de rock je prayer omwisselen. Als je naar hem toeloopt zal je hij je aanvallen met een Ranged aanval. Blijf goed luisteren naar het geluid want als je het geluid van de Retribution Prayer hoort, dan zal hij aanvallen met Magic en moet je je Prayer omzetten naar Protect from magic. Als je niet snel je Prayer omschakeld, dan kan hij wel tot 98 schade aanbrengen! De healers Als je de helft van Jad zijn levens hebt afgehaald zullen er healers verschijnen. Zij zullen Jad en zich kunnen genezen. Als ze komen zal het nutteloos zijn om Jad te blijven aanvallen. Daarom is het van essentieel belang dat je Jad niet gehealt wordt. Je moet proberen de healers weg van Jad te lokken. Je kunt dit doen door ze één voor één aan te vallen en er voor zorgen dat ze naar je toekomen. Zorg dat je ze op je krijgt. Blijf wel steeds kijken wat voor aanval Jad uitvoert en verwissel steeds van Prayer als dat nodig is! Dit stuk is het moeilijkste deel van de hele cave. Je moet hierbij op twee dingen letten. Het is vooral belangrijk om rustig te blijven, want veel mensen gaan hier dood! Als je alle healers hebt geraakt, zullen ze op je af komen. Je moet er nu voor zorgen dat ze op een rijtje komen te staan, zodat alleen de voorste je kan aanvallen. Dit zal veel schade voorkomen. Let goed op de aanvallen van Jad en verwissel zo nodig je Prayer. Zorg als je opeens lage levens hebt, dat je gelijk veel Saradomin brews neemt en ook dat je op de aanvallen van Jad let, en je prayer verwisseld als dat nodig is. Categorie:Monsters